Darkness Finally Comes
by Aura DeMor- The last one
Summary: This is something I pictured after all of the kingdom heart games. I have beaten all of them and I am a great fan of them. Please review but be honest of what you think of it.
1. Who am I?

**Who Am I?**

**By: WolfFoxDemon**

When the day rolls by I wonder when my turn will come. I wonder when the day will come when I get to do something great or when my adventure will come. I want to know, because I want to live forever and I can't stay put. My heart pounds against my chest for me to do something.

I don't make friends easily or I just don't make any at all. But there is always this one person that is always there; either to cheer me on or to help me. This person I think of all the time, I want to be with him but... at the same time I don't. I always turn him away like he is some kind of stranger to me. He faces me but I turn away. He looks at my face to see what I am thinking about. I still turn away from him, then finally he comes next to me and then he talks; his voice is so sweet and calm next to me and I just don't want it to go away. I then look at him and not just he but his eyes and they tell me that he will always be there for me. I then push him away and then leave, I can still hear him call to me but, I just can't be with him. It would just be too hard for me; I would love to be next to him and always feel his heart next to me. But I will never enjoy it for long, because I don't have a heart. I lost it a long time ago when I turned away from everything. I don't regret it either because, I can never feel the heavy burden that binds me to the people I care and love for. All of the things I have done in my life were either foolish or just wrong.

That is why I started my life over as a person who feels nothing and will never feel the wants of others as well. I gave them up and I won't take them back no matter how many times you ask me to. Friends will never come to my understanding either, they always drag you down. When you think of something all of the sudden they pop in your head and then you can't get them out of your head. I gave that away too; when I see the faces of the ones who I used to call friends my mind turns blank and I walk away from their calls.

But he will always be stuck in my head the way he looks at me, talks, and the way his beating heart calls to me... I will never forget it, but I will try to, so I don't have the burden of somebody else's heart on my shoulders. When I gave up the life I had I forgot about my family as well. When I started my new life I ended up in a home, I didn't even know. But when these people come in and called me daughter or sister or this silly nickname I didn't even flinch. I didn't know who they were or where I was. They looked at me and asked what was wrong and the only thing I said was... who are you? They looked at my blank expression and they seemed sad. They tried again to see what was wrong. I was perfectly fine and the only thing weird was I didn't know who they were or where I was. After they left to go and think about something I left them behind and didn't come back to what used to be my family.

I then moved to the clothes shop and asked the seamstress if she could make me a pair of traveling clothes. She said yes and took my height and all the other things she needed to make the pair of traveling clothes. She asked me if I wanted to stay at her house until she was done with the clothes and I accepted. I went to her house and then saw that she lived alone, only with memories of her life hanging on the wall. She asked me if I was hungry and I said no. She went into her backroom where she worked on my clothes. Her shop was closed at this hour and she worked at her house at night.

I sat at a chair and looked at all of the pictures and carvings on her tables and walls. I got up and when I saw this one picture, I walked over to it and held it up. There was a boy and a girl in it. It looked like the photo was taken a long time ago and the boy and girl looked happy in the picture. The seamstress called me into the backroom to check my shoe size. I was a nice fit of eight in a half. She gave me a pair of black sneakers with white on the bottom of the foot and the laces were white as well. She then went back to work on what looked to be a shirt. She told me to go upstairs and get some rest, because the clothes would not be ready until tomorrow. I went as she told me and ended up in a spare bedroom. There was nothing in it but a desk and a bed.

I went to the bed and laid on it, it was comfortable and I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes. I dreamed of the guy I always saw. He was looking for me, he was searching for me ever since I left him at the place we last met each other. He looked tired and seemed to be traveling forever. I told him not to look for me, but it seems he can not hear me. I tossed and turned in my sleep as visions of the guy disappeared and what took his place were monsters and demons that took over my mind. I woke up with sweat across my face and I was shaking like it was winter. I left the room to see that the seamstress went to bed in her room. I went to the backroom where she was working before and saw that she finished my clothes. I changed and saw I was wearing a white tangtop with a black heart sign on it. A pair of black jeans with extra pockets and on the right side of the jeans had a long white line of thorns on it. I was about to walk out of the room but I noticed a black cloak on the ground. I picked it up and I put it on. It hid my arms and most of my face but some of my hair sticked out because it was so long.

I left the house with a bottle of water in one of my jean pockets. I saw a bike hiding next to an old shed. I went over to it and saw a note it read... _take this on your travels it will help you get to what you want to find. I_ saw it was filled with gas and I hopped on it and then flew down the street with the roar of the engine disappearing as I went. I knew what I was looking for now. My mind kept telling me to look and now I finally am, I am going to look for the guy I fell in love with and that's not all I am going to fight him like we used to. I extended my right hand to the side and a long wide sword appeared in my hand. It did not feel heavy at all like I used to carry it all the time.

This was my friend during the time when I was fighting and he always came when I needed him. I felt something in my chest that gave a sharp pain but then it went away; I didn't know what it was but I knew it wasn't good for me. I road down the street into the emptiness of valleys around me. The moon shone bright and I could see everything around me. But the only thing that came to my mind was the monsters and demons. I shook them out and only thought of my destination. I kept going until the night stopped, but I kept going even when it was morning and I could not feel the light and the warmth of the sun like there was a forcefield around it that I could not go through. Then it hit me, I remembered something from a long time ago but it was important. I couldn't believe it but I said... My name is... Darkness!

**Comment please. This is my first story and I am thinking of making a sequel to this one. Sorry for any bad spellings or anything else I did wrong. This is for Kingdom Hearts II.**


	2. What Am I?

What Am I?

**Second part of my first story. Hope you like and review when done.**

Darkness rides along the sunny sky. She doesn't feel the warmth of the sun or feels the rays hit her skin.

She keeps going until she finds herself in a small little town. She reads the entrance sign and it says "_Welcome to Twilight Town. We welcome you with open arms_"

"Twilight town why does that seem familiar to me? It really doesn't bother me though." She rides until she sees no more rode and stops her bike and turns off the engine and parks it to the side. She walks to the nearest building and goes inside of it. It is a little office building and goes over to the desk that is in it.

A woman is at the desk filing papers. She notices a woman come in the room and says "How may I help you?" with a friendly smile.

Darkness looks at her and says "is there anybody here named Roxas that I may see?"

The woman goes over to her desk and types something on the computer that is on her desk. "No, I am sorry but there is nobody in the town that goes by the name of Roxas. And I am certain because this is a small town and we have every record of every person's name. Maybe you have the wrong town. I recommend that you go to the next place over they might have the person there."

Darkness looks at her and sees that she is telling the truth and leaves.

"I am truly sorry." The woman at the desk says.

"Yes I bet you are." Darkness said as she leaves the building and then a screaming is heard from inside of the building then silence.

She walks on and follows train tracks until she sees an alley way and goes down it. She sees a couple of skateboards and then there is a blanket over a section of wall. She goes over to it then sees there is no wall behind it but a little room with a couple of sofas and other little things.

She goes inside of it and looks at a box on the ground and sees that it belonged to Roxas. She goes over to one of the walls and looks at a poster that is on it and it says Struggle.

She hears somebody come from the entrance and looks at who comes in.

"Heiner I know you are in here. So you better come out or you will get your ass kicked by me."

Darkness looks at the guy who came in.

He looks at her and does not remember seeing her before. "Hey do you know where Heiner is?" he says strictly to Darkness.

"No I do not. I don't even know who this Heiner person is."

"Ok then… hey are you new around here? I have never seen you around before."

"Yes I am just looking for somebody. May I ask who you are?" Darkness says as she walks over to the guy.

"My name is Seifer and I am the Struggle Champion here. Maybe you heard of me. I am famous around here." Seifer said with a smile a cocky one at that.

"No I have never heard of you."

"Maybe I can give you a tour around this little town of mine. I think I can give you some information if you want any. And if you plan on staying log you can see me win another Struggle Competition. Then we can go on a date. How does that sound?" Seifer said checking out Darkness and then walking in front of her and looking at her beautiful eyes.

"No thank you I don't date. And I think I never will. Especially with you" Darkness said as she walks pass Seifer and leaves the little hidden room.

She walks down a ramp that leads to a Sandlot. There are posters everywhere that say Struggle. She sees a group of kids and sees they used to be Roxas's friends.

She starts to walk over to them but changes her mind. Then two other people come in down another ramp. A girl and a weird looking guy.

"Hey Fuu do you think Seifer is around here, ya know." Said the weird looking guy.

"No" was all the girl said named Fuu.

"Hey there you guys are. And look here is Heiner and his little group of losers. I am going to beat your ass for stealing my stuff punk" said Seifer.

Darkness turns around and then hears somebody getting beat up. Probably Heiner.

"Stop it Seifer you are going to hard just for Heiner stealing your stuff!" said the other boy in the kid group.

"Yeah you should just forget it and move on!" said the girl in the group of kids.

"Forget about it Pence and Olette let him pound me I don't care. It will just make me hate him more" Said Heiner.

Darkness turns around and sees Heiner on the ground with a black eye and blood coming from his mouth. She doesn't show emotion and just stares at the blood that comes from his mouth.

She then tenses her muscles and shakes for a little bit. A shadow comes behind her but there is no light that can create the shadow.

Seifer turns around to see Darkness standing there. "Hey have you changed your mind about dating me?" he said starting to walk over to her.

"Don't come near me!"

The rest of the people turn their heads to just notice the woman standing there. The guys' mouths drop and the two girls just look at how pretty she is.

"Hey Seifer who is that pretty woman, ya know?" said

"She is my date after the Struggle Competition." Seifer said lying.

"You first have to beat me in the Competition. I am entering and I have a bet to offer you. Do you accept?" Darkness said.

"Like no way I am fighting a girl. And you probably won't beat the other people who are going to fight as well. You should just…."

"Do you accept then? It won't be that hard to beat a girl right. And the bet will be nice for you and me. So do you accept?"

Seifer just looks at her and thinks. "I accept so what is the bet?"

"The bet is, if you win I go on a date with you. If I win you leave the kids alone and you leave me alone as well. Agreed?"

"No if I win you go on a date with me and then you become my girlfriend until I dump you. Agreed?"

"I accept." Darkness said right away.

Everybody looks at her and wonders why somebody would make a bet like that.

"You are crazy! You shouldn't fight for us we can protect ourselves! And anyways you will lose!" yelled Heiner to Darkness.

"Why do you say that boy?" said Darkness pulling her attention to Heiner. Seeing that the blood is gone and he is standing up.

"He has never lost and he is the best fighter around. I have always entered and always lose. I never come close to the winner circle. So why do you think you could win. You are just a girl and you probably never fought before. So you should just give up now and leave" Heiner yelled at Darkness.

"My answer is. I will fight him and win. It doesn't matter how you fight as long as you have a goal you will always win. Maybe you should try it."

Darkness left the Sandlot with the people staring at her and wondering what a crazy girl she is.

♫

The next day Darkness trained in a forest. She fought with her whole body and never missed.

Even when it was lunch or dinner time she did not stop. She kept going until the moon raised high above the night sky.

♫

It was the same the next day. She never stopped and never ate.

Heiner always watched her. He loved the way she moved. It was like she wasn't touching the ground and she just glided over to her target. He also loved her fighting outfit. It was white shirt with red workout pants. They fit her so well maybe to well for a guy to watch her.

He wanted to talk to her but he was afraid that she would get mad at him. So he just hid behind a tree and watched her move from tree to tree. She never really hit the tree he was hiding behind so he felt safe.

But when she did he could hear the crack of the tree and the crushing force of her fists. He thought it would hurt. But she never cried in pain or stopped to heal her hands and legs.

He always left a couple minutes after she did. He liked to see the marks she left in the trees.

♫

It was the day of the Struggle Competition and everybody was ready to start.

Darkness saw all the fighters had a weapon to fight with. But they were not like swords but were plastic so nobody would get hurt. She went over to the judge and asked where she could get one.

"You can get them over at the registration booth. And good luck" the judge said as he pointed to the booth that had the sign that said _"Registration Booth"_.

She walked over to the booth and picked out a warrior one and then also picked a wisdom one.

"I am sorry miss but you can only have one." The man said.

"I know I am going got merge them into one though so no worries." She said as she held the two weapons together and a black mist covered them and they turned into a crooked black plastic sword. "See no worries it is only one weapon now."

"I have to add though that there is no magic allowed in the competition. So please don't use any."

"I won't and I promise this sword does not have any magic in it. I will only fight with the plan plastic on it."

"Alright but if we see any magic use you will disqualified. I am clear?" the guy at the booth said.

"Crystal clear." Darkness said as she walked away from him and into the waiting ring.

Starting was Heiner against a skinny tall guy.

He won with ease because he was so thin he couldn't properly fight.

Next was Darkness against a powerful looking guy. She fought only with 0 of her power. She just stood there and when the guy came she hit him hard across the face which he fell on his back and became unconscious.

People stared in awe of her power and wondered if maybe she could beat Seifer.

Heiner was one of those people and he wondered that she could beat Seifer and he would stop bullying him and his friends for nothing. But he then thought no she could not beat him. He was to strong and maybe that guy she fought was just a big boned guy who looked strong.

Next were two guys. They fought for a while until the time was out. The guy who had brown hair won against the guy with blonde hair.

It was the end of the first round and everybody was taking a break.

There was Darkness, Heiner, the guy with brown hair, and a guy named Setzer were left.

"The next to fight will be Heiner against the guy with brown hair, sorry but we do not know his name. Please get ready in two minutes. You can get a drink or just rest." Said the judge.

Heiner just sat there thinking of how to beat this guy. He was quick but he was tall as well. That gave an advantage against him. Since he was smaller than him he could easily get around him. But since he is quick it will be hard because I only fight with strength.

"Hey Heiner will you be ok?" asked Pence as he walked over with Olette.

"Yeah I think I can beat this lunk. He doesn't fight that good. I bet I can win this year." He lied to them. He knew the odds were against him. And if he won he would have to fight against the woman he was watching for the past few days. That means he would lose right away.

"Please Heiner and the guy with brown hair come to the arena. We will begin now." Said the judge standing in the middle of the Sandlot on top of a big stage where the people fought on.

Heiner got up and walked over to the judge who gave him his weapon. He stared at it and knew he would lose.

The guy with brown hair came next and Heiner looked t his weapon. He hadn't noticed it before but he fought with wisdom. Heiner thought again and then he knew he could win.

Wisdom doesn't have that much strength. If I play my cards right I should be able to beat him.

"Now play fair and no blood please. Let the match begin!" the judge yelled.

Heiner moved away from the guy and looked at him. They just stood there and watched each other. Heiner knew he was going got attack soon. And when he did Heiner would be ready.

After a minute the guy went in for an attack. Heiner dogged it and hit the guy behind the back. Some orbs came out and heiner collected them. He was five points ahead of the guy.

Heiner ran in front of the guy and tried to hit him but missed and got to the side of the guy. He was about to strike again but he tripped.

The guy hit Heiner while he was on the ground and ten orbs came out. The bell rang to signal that the match was over.

Heiner looked at where he was lying and saw a shadow move across the stage. He never saw that there before. And there was never light here in the Sandlot to create a shadow.

The shadow moved across the stage to where Darkness was standing. She was watching Heiner and looking right into his eyes.

He felt queasy looking at her eyes. He then went blank and passed out.

The judge came over and looked at him. He was out cold. He then looked at the guy with brown hair and said "You are disqualified for hurting a child this badly!"

"I didn't even hit him that hard! I tapped him to get some orbs out! He should still be awake!" the guy said furiously to the judge. He then walked away from the judge and Heiner. He then walked out of the Sandlot and was never heard of again.

"We will move on to the second match in a few minutes. I suggest the opponents get ready." Said the judge picking up Heiner and sending him to the medics that were there just in case for emergencies.

Darkness walked to the stage and looked at her opponent named Setzer. He was I guess a handsome man because all of the girls called his name when he got on stage.

He walked over to her and whispered "do you mind throwing the match. I want to fight Seifer to show I am the best. So can you?"

Darkness thought about this and said "No I have plans for Seifer. We have a bet to do and I can't lose. Maybe next year you can ask somebody to do you a favor."

"Alright then I guess we will have a hell of a match then."

The judge came back and said "fighters ready?"

They both nodded.

"Alright then I want a clean fight and please miss do not knock this guy out like you did the last please. We did excuse you because he was older than you but you two are different. So begin!" said the judge.

Darkness stood still while Setzer walked around her in circles looking for a good place to strike. He went for her legs but she jumped and he missed.

She landed on the other side of the stage. Setzer looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed. He wondered why. He went for another attack. This time just swinging his weapon wildly around.

Darkness opened her eyes and saw what he was doing and grabbed his weapon and threw it out of the arena.

Setzer looked at her and then noticed her eyes were yellow. A scary kind of yellow. She also looked different, not like a girl just here to fight for fun but for a purpose. He stopped and turned his gaze away from her eyes but he couldn't.

Darkness hit him across the chest and he fell backwards. He then rose up and yelled "I give up!"

Everybody let out a gasp and wondered why he would give up, he had his weapon and he could defend and everything. But they were wrong.

In Setzer's mind he was defenseless and he was scared. He knew that if he fought he would lose and get badly hurt.

"Are you sure?" asked the judge.

"Yes I know when I am beat" said Setzer boldly.

"The winner is the woman; we also don't know her name."

Darkness left the stage without looking at Setzer and sat down looking at the score board. She was going against Seifer next.

Seifer looked at her and wondered how she could beat all of the opponents with ease. The huge man would have been hard but one hit sent him down and Setzer just gave up.

He left to get a drink then with Fuu and Rai following.

Darkness just sat there with her eyes closed. She wasn't thinking about anything but wondering.

Heiner woke up then to see that there was only one match to go. Ollete and Pence were next to him. "Hey who is next?" he said very groggily.

"Thank goodness your awake you gave me and Pence a scare!" said Ollete hugging Heiner when he woke up.

"Yeah man you just went cold after you fell. What happened?" said Pence.

"I don't know. So who is next?" said Heiner leaving Ollete's hug and sitting on the bench.

"Well Seifer and that woman are next. Setzer just gave up after his first hit. It was too quick" said Pence.

Heiner then looked around and saw the woman sitting on a bench across from him. He started to get up but somebody held him down. He looked up to see Setzer holding him down. "Why…"

"It would be better to leave her alone I think she will be hard next match" he said looking at her as well.

Heiner looked at him and saw he was trembling, just a little though.

Seifer came back and Darkness opened her eyes to see the judge move to the center stage.

"Will the two last contestants please come here?"

Darkness got up and walked over to the judge and so did Seifer. Seifer looked at her and saw how hot she was in that outfit she wore the same day they met.

Darkness only kept her eyes on the judge.

"Now we are almost done here this match will determine who will win and who will lose. I hop that you two will fight fair and cleanly. No knockouts and or hard hittings. Now begin!"

Darkness went in for the attack as soon as she heard that. She ran straight for Seifer's neck. He blocked it and then it was his turn to fight back. There was no time limit on this one so they could fight all day.

Seifer aimed for her leg and got one orb out of it. He grabbed it and Darkness ran over to him and hit his back two or three orbs came out of this hit. She was ahead by one.

Seifer wondered why her attitude was different in this match. Before she would just stand somewhere and then attack when the opponent attacked her. He was confused. But her looked at her and saw that she did change. Instead of that yellow he saw before he saw a red eye and a blue eye looking at him. Not with content though but with hatred and bloodlust.

She was running toward him now and she looked crazed. He saw that and ran right at her as well. He did feel scared and worried of what would happen. They finally met each other and their weapons clashed.

There was black mist everywhere that covered the stage.

Everybody screamed and cried. They started to run but some stayed to see what happened.

A couple of minutes later the mist cleared. Then there were two shadows. A little one and a big one. Rai and Fuu ran into the mist calling Seifer's name. But he did not respond.

The mist completely cleared and there Darkness was standing. She was not hurt at all and her weapon fell to the ground. But where was Seifer?

The other thing was not Seifer or even human. What was there was a black creature. As tall as maybe a child. It had yellow eyes and four legs. It was shaped as some sort of dog or cat. It had no tail. But its back went up instead of straight. It turned its head to show a heart. A heart with an X across it.

It ran toward the exit to chase the people. It did not notice the other people standing there though or did it?

Darkness was standing there still but not with her original outfit though but with a long black dress with thorn designs around it that were white. She looked at the other people and they changed to except for Heiner. They all changed into what Seifer did.

Heiner was about to run but a mist covered him. It held him still and he could not move.

Darkness walked over to him and said "do you know who I am?"

"No I don't. I thought you were just some new person but I guess I was wrong" said Heiner. A tear came across his right eye. He never cried before so this startled him. "What are you going to do now?"

She just stood there looking at him start to cry. "I will turn you into one of them and then we will move on. We will control everything and life as you know it will not exist but a better place will be born. You should be happy I am giving you an honor here. You will control these types of creatures for I can not" she said this coldly and not the way she used to talk.

"What if I say no?" said Heiner trying to stop crying but he couldn't.

"You have no choice."

The mist engulfed Heiner and he changed into a bigger and more powerful looking creature. But he was like the rest.

The creatures changed everybody in Twilight Town. Everything went black and so did the world. There was nothing left of Twilight Town nothing but utter darkness.

♪

In another world there lay a new place. A place called Radiant Garden but it was changed to Hollow Bastion.

An alarm went off and all these people came to this castle that was built.

"What is going on Cid?" said a man walking into a room.

"There is a mass amount of darkness in another world. It has been fully engulfed in it. There was no warning before. I don't know what to do" said a man at a computer who was apparently Cid.

"Do you think we should check it out?" said a woman coming in through the window.

"No it is too late for this world. Unless we want to fight in the dark and against a lot of heartless then be my guest. Why don't you two warn Sora he will know what to do" said Cid who stopped typing and turned the computer off.

"Aright we will go and warn him but do you think he will want to go?" said the guy.

"You know Leon that he will wan to. That is why you and Yuffie are going to tell him to come here."

So they went to go tell the Keyblade Master named Sora.

**Hope you liked. I want you to review it and tell me what you think. I thought it was good but I made it. lol So write and tell me please. **


End file.
